


De Smeekbede

by Shamelessly_Radiant



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelessly_Radiant/pseuds/Shamelessly_Radiant
Summary: Na al deze jaren, na al dit lijden, is dit de laatste klap voor haar. Haar zoon, haar Rudolf, en hij, altijd hij, met zijn eeuwige aanwezigheid, zijn scherpe blik, zijn treiterende glimlach. Na al deze jaren, hoe vaak hij haar dit voorstel al heeft gedaan, wijst hij haar af. [Drabble]





	De Smeekbede

**Author's Note:**

> Elisabeth <3  
> Ik ben altijd verliefd geweest op Sisi's verhaal, nooit geweten dat het zo triest eindigde en nu opnieuw verliefd geworden op de werkelijkheid. Zo spijtig en triest dat ze zo ongelukkig was, en natuurlijk was haar relatie met de Dood sterk geromantiseerd in de musical, maar wat een pracht.
> 
> Ik schrijf weinig in het Nederlands, maar de musical klinkt gewoon zo ongelooflijk beter in het Nederlands en Duits dan in het Engels, en mijn Duits is nog lang niet goed genoeg om in te schrijven.

_“Elisabeth.”_

“Genoeg!” schreeuwt ze, een schreeuw die door merg en been gaat. Haar gezicht, ooit o zo prachtig, bleek en verwrongen nu, haar lichaam zwak en vel over been.

“Genoeg! Laat me! Heb je me niet genoeg beproefd? Je neemt _alles_ weg van me! Mijn vader, mijn dochter, mijn _zoon._ Ben ik niet genoeg voor je? Wel hier, je kunt me krijgen! Heb medelijden met mij, en _neem_ me. Bevrijd me. Ik smeek het je.”

Na al deze jaren, na al dit lijden, is dit de laatste klap voor haar. Haar zoon, haar Rudolf, en _hij_ , altijd hij, met zijn eeuwige aanwezigheid, zijn scherpe blik, zijn treiterende glimlach.

Ze hebben alles al gehad, alles buiten dit: de sprookjesachtige ontmoeting, de bruidsdans, lief en leed gedeeld. Enkel de kus ontbreekt nog, de eerste en de laatste, de bevrijding.

En hij ontzegt haar dit. Na alles, alles wat hij haar heeft aangedaan, alles wat hij haar heeft afgepakt, hoe vaak hij haar het voorstel al gedaan heeft, haar geplaagd met nachtmerrieachtige visioenen, lust, zijn gezelschap, wijst hij haar nu af.

“Neen. Niet zo, niet nu. Ik wil je niet, ik _hoef_ je niet.” Hij gooit haar woorden terug in haar gezicht, als een klap, en ze _valt_ , ze zakt inéén, uitgeput, zonder moed meer.

En voor het eerst, voor het eerst, de enige keer dat ze zo naar hem verlangt en smeekt en hem roept—

Laat hij haar alleen.


End file.
